On My Own
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: She disappeared three years ago, leaving him confused and alone. Now she's back...but she's hiding the truth....
1. Where You Are

_**Chapter One---Where You Are**_

Squall sat with his back against a large boulder, heaving with exhaustion from his work out with Seifer. Seifer, also panting, simply smirked at him. Of course, neither had won but Seifer was satisfied with the small victory of wearing the smaller boy out. The sound of approaching footsteps drew Squall's attention to a petite blonde coming towards them.

"Squall, your needed in your office. There's a student here for reenrollment." Squall nodded and stood, following Quistis out the door.

"I've got to tell you Squall, I didn't think we'd be seeing her again." Squall was about to ask who when he stepped into his office and got an answer. Sitting in the chair across from his desk, her legs propped up, sat Fujin Kazeno. He nearly choked.

"Fujin?" She raised a brow to him and smirked. The same infuriating smirk Seifer had taught her.

"Forget me already?" Squall sat and didn't look at her. _As if I could forget...I've tried..._He thought, pulling out the neccesary paperwork.

"Why are you back Kazeno? You left two years ago with no explaination and no warning." Fujin's smirk deepened into a scowl and she slammed her feet onto the ground.

"I'm back to finish my training. In case you forgot, Squall... There's a world out there and you have to be able to pay the rent." Squall didn't say anything. Ice meet fire.

"Your under 24-hour watch for 3 months Kazeno. No screw-ups, no taking off. If you pass your tests, then we'll see what happens." Fujin grumbled something under her breath but Squall choose to ignore it. Instead, she stood and placed her hands on his desk, looking straight at him.

"I have a _name_ Leonheart. Use it." Picking up a the book of rules and regulations she tucked it into her pocket.

"I'm gonna borrow this." As she turned to walk out the door, Squall stopped her.

"Why'd you leave?" Fujin looked at him a long time.

"Sometimes...sometimes things don't go the way you plan." With that she was gone.

* * *

"Fujin! Where ya been, ya know?" Raijin smiled and swept the younger woman up into his large arms while Seifer caught sight of them and rushed over.

"Fuu! Where in Hyne have you been!" Fujin smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Around." Seifer sighed and hugged her.

"Been lonely around here without you. Did you...?" Fujin looked away, shaking her head. No she didn't tell him.

"Oh. So, you're not staying in Garden?"

"No. I've got an apartment in Balamb, pretty close to here. I quit my job at the office to work nights at a bakery to pay the rent until I pass my SeeD tests." Seifer frowned.

"You're gonna wear yourself out Fujin."

"Rent has to be paid Seifer. Food and clothes have to be bought. It's only for a couple more months. It'll be ok." Seifer hugged her once more and prayed she was right.

* * *

_Why is she back? Why did she even leave? Could...could we have been that wrong? Was I that bad? Or was there someone else? _Squall stared up at the dark celing in his room. It was close to 2 am and he was thinking himself into exhaustion. Somehow, now matter how hard he thought, no matter what story he came up with, Fujin's leaving didn't make sense. And worse yet, it _hurt_.

Squall prided himself on his emotionlessness. His distance from everyone and everything. But three years ago, a 17 year old girl changed that. Somehow she made him see that pushing everyone away wasn't helping him. That there were things in life that were ok to feel. That feeling wasn't so bad. And then one day, she was gone. No reasons, no phone calls, nothing. She was simply gone.

So was the life they'd built together. Squall receeded into himself once more, scared that everyone else would leave him too. But they hadn't. Just her.

* * *

"Fujin! They said you were back!" Selphie damn near tackled the taller woman in delight. Fujin smiled.

"Hey Selphie. Yea, I'm back. How are you?" Selphie giggled.

"I'm great! Not the same without you though." Fujin gave her a half smile.

"That's what they tell me. Anything new?" Selphie giggled and blushed. Fujin knew that look.

"How long?" Selphie sighed.

"Three months. I haven't told Irvine though." Fujin laughed. Leave to Selphie to launch a surprise attack such as this on her poor husband.

"Who does know?" Selphie was about to answer when Quistis walked up beside them.

"I do. But that's it. Sneaky little devil isn't she?"

"Raijin always did call her a demon pixie..." Selphie pouted and Fujin laughed. It felt good to be back with her old friends. It seemed Quistis and Selphie, at least, had forgiven her sudden disappearance. But soon they would want the truth. And Fujin had kept the truth to herself for so long, she wasn't sure if she could share it.

* * *

A.n: Weee another story.

**Sorceress Fujin:** Sorry bout the wait on my stuffs. By My Side was great! Stupid browser wouldn't let me review -grumbles- anyways hope you like this and All You Got Left is almost done! It'll be posted soon :)

Everyone else: REVIEW!

i Ultimate !


	2. Hiding

_**Chapter Two---Hiding**_

"Well, how did it go?" The short, plump woman smiled at Fujin as she walked in and sat on the stool at the front counter.

"As good as could be expected. I'm under a three-month watch though. Idiots. I don't want to think about it. Was he good?" Fujin stood, looking around only to be tackled around her legs.

"Momma!" Fujin giggled and picked the child up, ruffling silver locks.

"There you are! How's my little boy?" Startling blue eyes sparkled against alabaster skin.

"Good! Gramma gave me a cookie!" Fujin laughed and set her son on the ground.

"Thank you for watching him Mae. I really apreciate this." Mae simply chuckled.

"He's no problem and the customers love him. He's actually quiet the help. Now, we all decided that today and tomorrow should be your days off. I don't want to it hear Fujin," Mae fixed Fujin with a stern look as she tried to protest.

"You go spend some time with Arien and get some rest, your going to need it."

* * *

"Where do you want to go for lunch Arien?" Arien decided that he wanted noodles, so Fujin stopped at a small Chinese resturant and the two enjoyed their lunch together. Fujin watched Arien as he ate, so meticulas and precise, even for a near three year old. He carefully wrapped his noodles around his fork, as he had not yet master chopsticks like his mother (much to his displeasure), and was very careful not to slurp or splatter his shirt. Fujin smiled.

The waitress came by and smiled at them, laying their check on the table. Arien grinned at the woman from under a shaggy mop of silver hair.

"He's adorable, how old is he?"

"Two and a half."

"My, your a big boy now aren't you sweetie?" Arien nodded and looked to his mother proudly. She grinned at him and laid the money down beside the check.

"Come on honey. Say thank you." Arien waved goodbye and called a thank you over his shoulder, following his mother out the door.

* * *

Squall stared at the paperwork on his desk, the letters and numbers and facts and names swirling around until they were blurred completely and his mind gave up trying to get them into focus and instead focused on a certain silver warrior.

Of course, the relationship they had formed was completely unexpected and yet some how logical. Both were quiet, intelligent and deadly. They liked their privacy and respected that of others but they would not be pushed around. Fujin could take care of herself and she didn't have to validate her own existence through the existence of someone else. She simply continued on with her life like a perfect machine and allowed no one and nothing to get in the way of what she wanted. Squall was much the same. Quiet, collected and introverted. He preferred to obeserve and listen. You learned so much more that way.

And somehow, they found each other. Fujin had made it very clear that she didn't need Squall. She didn't _need _anyone. But, she was willing to get to know him, to give him a chance and see what became of them. That was what drew Squall.

Fujin had expectations. She didn't expect anything of him other then to be honest and respectful. The same requirements she had of everyone else. The fact that he was Squall Leonheart, savior of the world, son to the President of Esthar and soon to be Garden HeadMaster had no bering to Fujin. He was simply another person trying to survive.

He was just like everyone else.

And that, was what he wanted more then anything.

* * *

"Where too next Ari?" Arien thought and smiled.

"Uncle Seifer!" Fujin smiled. Seifer had today off and Arien would love to see him...

"Alright, let's pick up Uncle Shaine on the way, alright? And maybe he'll come with us for icecream after dinner." Arien squealed delightedly and grasped his mothers hand as they walked, humming a tuneless tune.

----

"Shaine? Shaine?" Shaine opened up the door and smiled at the pair.

"Well, hey there! How's my favorite nephew?" Fujin rolled her eyes as she resisted the urge to point out the fact that Arien was his _only _nephew.

"Uncle Seifer!" Arien cried, hugging Shaine tightly.

"We're going to see Seifer. We wanted you to come with us." Shaine agreed and the trio were soon on their way to Garden.

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't coming in tomorrow?" Squall narrowed his eyes at the blonde who stood before him.

"I'm not coming in. You heard me the first time, Pubuerty Boy. I have a date...of sorts." Seifer smirked and Squall sighed. Seifer was always on dates.

"Who is it this time Seifer? Some 16 year old whose parents extended her curfew to 11 instead of 10?" Seifer laughed.

"Who woulda thunk? Ice Man has a sense of humor. Sadly, no. I'm taking a very important person fishing tomorrow."Squall raised a brow. Seifer prized his fishing time almost as much as his good looks. Not just anyone was allowed to go fishing with him. It was a sacred thing in Seifer's eyes.

"...Whatever. Just go." Seifer turned to leave, spotting Fujin and Shaine.

"Fuu!" Squall looked up and found the woman smiling brightly at Seifer. However, his gaze quickly fell on the man beside her. Deep blue eyes smiled from beneath massive spikes of pure ebony. Suddenly, Seifer leaned down and hauled soemthing off the ground. A child.

"Hey there little man! You all set to go fishing with Uncle Seif?" The boy nodded happily in Seifer's arms, sending a cascade of silver locks into beautiful stormy blue-grey eyes. Squall's throat tightened as Fujin reached for the child, turning to smile at the ebon haired man beside her. He laughed and wrapped her and the boy into a hug and the four turned to leave.

_So that's why she left...There was someone else...But...why?

* * *

_

Fujin smiled as her gaze fell upon Arien sleeping form on the couch. He was drooling slightly and his breath sent small strands of hair flying up. Fujin bent down and carefully lifted him into her arms, carrying him to his room.

Seifer had promised to take the boy fiishing tomorrow and Arien was terribly excited. Fujin loved the way his blue eyes lit up when Seifer was near, because Seifer always had something for Arien to learn and Arien loved to learn. Thinking about Seifer, Fujin felt an unfamiliar ache in her heart.

Seifer was her best friend and she trusted him with her life. This trust had quite obviously never been broken for Fujin was still alive and well. The blonde man had willingly put placed himself into Fujin's busy life to help with Arien whenever he possibly could, staying late nights or simply keeping the boy entertained while Fujin worked. Arien had even asked if Seifer was his father.

Fujn smiled sadly at the thought. If Seifer had been Arien's father, he would have those same beautiful jade oceans that burned like fire. That proud lift of his chin and that infuriating smirk when he knew he'd outsmarted her. That same pride and confidence in his carriage that never ceased to amaze Fujin.

If Seifer had been Arien's father, he would have flaunted them like a million dollars, would have treated them like the world because to Seifer, Fujin and Arien would have been his pride and joy. His life.

Carefully, she tucked him in, brushing the hair back from his face. Her heart ached for the child, but she knew this was better. She didn't want him to be let down like she knew he would have been.

_But,_Fujin told herself. _Seifer is NOT Arien's father. His father's life is work. There was never room for anything or _anyone_else.

* * *

_

The clock hit 2 am and green eyes stared at the red numbers restlessly. His mind refusing to settle on anything but Arien and Fujin.

For three years he had managed to persuade himself to believe he was happy for Fujin when she dated Squall. He was happy to see her going on with life.

Seifer really did have a bad habit of lieing to himself.

He had made a truce of sorts with Squall, though. The had fought for so many years they had learned to respect each other, to read each other. It was not trust, simply a mutual respect for the others' trials and tribulations and being able to stand when everyone said they couldn't.

However, Seifer could _not _over look the fact that Squall had dated Fujin.

_His _Fujin.

_That's what you get_, Seifer told himself, _Waiting so long to swallow your damn pride and tell the poor girl._

Seifer had never been happier then the day Fujin had left Squall.

But, in a way, she had left him too.

* * *

"She's late Quistis." Quistis was about to reply when Fujin rushed in, breathless and yawning with her coffee in hand and a box of donuts.

"Tomorrow, be on time." Squall muttered coldly. He really hadn't changed a lot. A little, yes. But not a lot.

"Easy for you to say." Fujin muttered. Squall glared at her and she glared right back.

"You wanted in Kazeno. You're in. Now you have to earn it. Report to Zell's." Fujin growled and slammed her way from his office. Quistis watched her go and looked at Squall disapprovingly.

"It's harder then you think for her to get here on time. Let alone stay awake for all those classes." Squall didn't look up. He didn't want to know what was going on. He didn't even want to see Fujin.

A part of him was glad she came back...

The other part wanted her to stay gone.

* * *

"You're late Kazeno."Squall snapped later that day as Fujin scrambled into her training session. She didn't reply.Simply started her warm-ups beside Seifer.

"Why are you back Kazeno?" Fujin saw Seifer's jaw clench but he stayed silent.

"... A paycheck, _Commander_." Squall sighed and looked away.

"Is that all? You had enough training to get one of those. A good one too. So why are you back here?" Fujin stood and stretched her neck muscles, taking a deep breath.

"That's my business, sir. Not yours." With that, she started her two mile jog.

-

"What isn't she telling me Seifer?" Seifer didn't answer for a long time.

"That's her business. Do you have any idea what she would do to me if I told you? I'd be dead. Then she'd bring me back and kill me again." Squall nodded. He should have known Seifer wouldn't tell him.

But why wouldn't Fujin?

* * *

A.n: Oh spiffy, two chapters. Review! Hoped you liked!

**Sorceress Fujin:** Weeee the second chapter oh lady-me-Muse. Lol. Hope you liked! -throws a skittle at you and laughs- Yes, curious. But wait'll you see the ginormus wrench I'mna toss into it :D -grins innocently and hands you more skittles-

**Jasmine**: Heheh so now you know a little. All will be explained, no worries. hope the second chapter is up to the high standards you all seem to expect of me lol

**Matron:** I'm just gonna call you Matron now. :D -grins- Yes, yes sad stuffs. It will get sadder trust me. But it will be happy too! I think. Maybe. Lol Review!


	3. Rage and Envy

**_Chapter Three---Rage and Envy_**

Quistis sat at her desk, deep in thought when she should be deep in paper work. Squall's treatment of Fujin had not improved over the past two weeks. If anything, it had worsened. Something about her return or perhaps simply about Fujin made him...change. He was quieter, sullen and inwardly seething in something like resent.

Quistis knew Fujin was not one for doing something for no reason. Fujin had to have good reasons for her decisions because the woman simply did not want regret. It was not in Fujin's blood to regret things. Quistis knew Fujin didn't regret dating _or _leaving Squall. The woman did not regret coming back to Garden.

She thought back on the confidence Seifer had bestowed in her, knowing Quists would be the sole of secrecy. Not a single syllable of what he told her would be repeated or even suggested at. And as he told her all he knew, Quistis could see how he _felt_ in those pretty green eyes. How he still loved Fujin though he refused to admit it outloud. And of course she could see his sheer jealous and angry demeanor towards the brunette gunblader. Quistis herself felt his anger.

Squall was not the unwavering hero she had trained herself to believe. He was nothing at all like she had told herself and admired all these years. Yes, he was still her friend and Commanding Officer and she still respected him. Only just a bit less. After all, she could not forgive the sin she felt in heart he would soon make. No woman could.

A knock at her office door brought Quistis out of her mind and back to the real world. Straightening her shoulders and pretending like she was working, she called the person in.

"Slephie? God, Selphie what's wrong?" Quistis took two long strides to Selphie, shut the door and wrapped the sobbing woman into her arms.

"He...Quisy...All I wanted...but...and her!" Selphie's sob tore their way from her chest while tears streamed down her small face and onto Quistis' shirt while she held the shorter woman.

"Selphie...just...just cry. You don't have to explain anything now. You cry." Quistis herself hated to cry but she had to admit she felt better afterwards. Seeing the normally cheery and vibrant woman in such a down trodden state made Quistis' heart ache and she couldn't shake off the forboding feeling of betrayal.

* * *

Squall watched Seifer and Fujin sparr, anger coating his heart. How could she?

How could she betray him like that and not even think twice about it!

The fact that Fujin had betrayed his sacred trust, the trust he had in _her_, made his blood burn like never before. There was something about that kind of betrayal that hurt more and made his anger so intense it almost frightened him.

And that man she had left him for. Who was he? What had he accomplished? What could he possibly have given Fujin that he himself had or could not? What?

Fujin sat on the ground beside Seifer, taking a long drink of water, not noticing the burning azure pools attempting to burn a hole through her. She was too busy laughing with Seifer.

Seifer.

Seifer had known about this too. And he hadn't told Squall. Yet another person had betrayed him. He had thought Seifer was a friend. But to leave Squall clueless as to why Fujin left...that was too much for Squall.

The image of the smiling silver-haired boy would not be erased from his mind. The child Fujin had with someone else. He had never wanted children but the thought of the child made him angry it wasn't his when it should have been. Fujin had been his girlfriend after all.

"Fujin? I've decided you'll be taking the SeeD tests at the end of this month with the Senoir Cadets instead of with the Junior Cadets in two months. Understood."

"Understood." _Jack ass_, she added silently to herself. Squall turned to leave abruptly and Fujin shrugged, she could have more time with Seifer.

* * *

"Are you sure? I can take you and Arien out to eat and that way you don't have to cook." Seifer was hesitantly accepting Fujin's offer to come over for dinner. Of course, he was thrilled she wanted to spend that time with him, but he didn't want to invade her space or seem overeager.

"Seifer. Idiot. Come." She still had slight tendencies to revert into her soldier method of speaking. Seifer had a vague thought of it being rather cute.

"...Ok." As they entered the apartment, Fujin was suprised to see Quistis and Selphie sitting on her couch, Arien on the floor in front of Selphie while she braided his hair back into two rows. He smiled at his mother.

"Aunt Sephie fixed hair momma!" Arien giggled again while Quistis stood to explain why they were in her home uninvited.

"Well you see... we needed to get Selphie away. She needs a break, so Squall gave her the months vacation she's due and I brought her here...it was the only place away from Garden I could think of." Fujin's gaze snapped to the green eyed woman on the couch who was so detached and hazy eyed.

"Selphie..." Fujin murmured to herself, as if seeing her for the first time. Fujin crossed the room and kneeled down in front of the woman.

"Stay as long as you like." Somehow, Fujin understood why Selphie was here, and she wouldn't turn the woman away. Selphie needed her more then anything right now.

"Thank you." Fujin gave her friend a smile and turned to Seifer with a grin.

"So, how about ordering us some pizzas?" Seifer couldn't help but smile in return as he felt Arien tug at the hem of his shirt.

"Uncle Seifer!" Arien made it clear he wanted to tell Seifer something while the three women went about getting food.

"What Ari?"

"Christmas soon!" Arien covered his mouth, trying to contain his excitement. Seifer picked the boy up and settled him onto his lap.

"And what are you gonna ask for this year?" Arien looked at him long and hard before his pretty little face broke out into a grin.

"**You** be my daddy!"

* * *

A.n: Ohhhhhhhh left ya a little cliffy of sorts there:P oh and btw to those of you reading **Early November** (which you all are lol) You missed the hint in my change of POV at the end. -shakes head- I thought you would have caught it, but sadly, you missed it.

-sighs-

**Sorceress Fujin**: Hum, forceful now aren't we? -grins- oh well, so here's chappy three oh lady-oh-mine lol -laughs- aint I cute! lol **jk**

**Jasmie:** Yesh, the glomp is kinda cute...though I'm not sure I like her little glowy eyed mood, chapter two of **Early November** wasn't even that romantic lol

**Becca**: Oh Stop, your making me blush! -blushes- But I'm glad you like teh stories :D

**Blue Eyes**: Don't we all wish we we're sweet when we were little? lol update as requested:D


	4. Bleeding Through

_**Chapter Four--- Bleeding Through**_

Seifer stared down at the child in shock. Arien must have thought the astonished look on the man's face was funny because he laughed so hard he fell down. Seifer grinned and picked the boy up hugging him close. Arien nestled his head in the crook of Seifer's neck, making it very obvious he intended on going no where.

"Maybe someday, yea?" Seifer whispered, his gaze falling on Fujin who stood laughing with Selphie and Quistis. She turned then, as if she felt his eyes on her and granted him one of those rare, dazzling smiles. Seifer gave hera very small, very soft one, knowing that softness radiated in his eyes, knowing that if he looked at her a second longer, she could see everything he'd tried to hide; the love he refused to admit he felt.

"I'm going to put him in his bed." Seifer called quietly and she nodded, following him.

"I'm capable of putting a child to sleep." He muttered, not minding at all that she had followed him. Fujin grinned.

"We'll see about that. Besides, I'm allowed to tuck my own son in for bed so there." She stuck out her tongue at him, proceeding on tucking Arien in. Seifer watched her with a soft smile, loving how she looked at that moment, kissing Arien's forehead lovingly.

"Goodnight Ari."

"Night mommy! Night Seifer!" Ari turned over and closed his eyes. Fujin grinned at Seifer and closed the door slightly.

"Hey Fujin, we're gonna go get the pizzas, be right back." Selphie and Quistis left and Seifer flopped down onto the couch.

"If you break my couch, your buying me a new one." Seifer raised a brow and yanked her down onto the couch with him.

"My dear Fujin, are you calling me fat?" Fujin laughed and tugged on his ears, just like she used to do when they were young.

"My dear Seifer, of course I am." Seifer found himself lost in her eyes as she sat there, a grin on her rosy lips. She didn't pull away as he closed the gap between them and brought her lips to his. Warmth filled his entire body as he slowly pulled her closer, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip, _begging_ for entrance. Fujin obliged willingly, responding in kind.

How long had it been since she'd felt such warmth and devotion in another's embrace? The kind that warmed her down to her toes? Certainly not with Squall. But here, now with Seifer, she did. She felt wanted and absolutely adored. A feeling that couldn't quite compare with anything else. And she wanted more.

* * *

Arien stood from his door watching his mother. A grin spread out on his face. He'd seen other people do that, and they always had funny looks on their faces afterwards. Mommy said it was cause they were in love. And right now, his mother looked like she was absolutely loopy for Uncle Seifer. This was good in his 3 year old mind. Seifer was always there and Arien loved the big blonde like no other.

So, stifling a pleased laugh, Arien crawled back into bed and let his mother fall in love.

However, Arien had no idea what that kiss would lead too. The truth was coming out and if nothing else there was bound to be fireworks.

* * *

A.n: Weeeeeeeee!

**Sorceress Fujin**: grins and blushes, rubbing her cheek- Thankkies! Hehehe So here's the next chapter and boy are you guys gonna hate me when the next few chapters come out -shudders-

**Falke-ness**: Hey! You're back, I was wondering where you went! Well, I'm glad you enjoyed!

**Jasmine:** Yes, she is a romantic at heart. I however, am I not quite sure I _have _one. lol!

**Becca:** Sigh, well it was a subtle hint. Kinda. But anywhos, review and keep reading!

i Ultimate!


	5. Fireworks

**_Chapter Five---Fireworks_**

Two weeks hadpassed since the night Seifer had kissed her, leading Fujin into a timid, yet progressive relationship with Seifer. God, he was so much different then Squall. So open with his affection, so caring. And when they held hands walking down the street... well. It was safe to say Seifer was twice as cocky as he had ever been and Hyne knows that Seifer was the cockiest man on the face of the planet.

He wrapped Fujin in one large arm, tucking her close to his side, while hoisting Arien up in the other one, looking for all the world like he was the luckiest man alive. And in Seifer's mind, he was. After all, he had the woman he'd loved since he was 10 (stubborn shit ain't he?) and a son that he swore he would be there for. Swore to be the father Seifer himself had never had. And he would make them a family. The one Fujin had always wanted, though she probably had long forgotten telling Seifer _that _little detail.

However, their relationship was strained by Squall. His constant sarcasim and bitterness towards them both drove him to test their patience far beyond its limits. Each push made both Fujin and Seifer a little snappier, a little more edgy even towards each other. They got in arguments over things they would have laughed at normally. They started screaming matches with each other over the most trivial things and it ended up upsetting everyone so much that Arien would cry for hours on end, Seifer would slam his way from the apartment and Fujin would begin to clean everything until it was spotless. She cleaned when she was angry.

Fujin had just about lost it by the time SeeD tests came around. Of course, she was adept at channeling her anger, so she did so with her tests, passing with flying colors.

Seifer had expected nothing less and neither had Arien.

"Go mommy!" He clapped delightedly from with in Seifer's arms as Seifer leaned down to place a kiss on Fujin's lips. He didn't even get in a 'congratulations' before Squall ruined yet _another _moment.

"Fujin, my office, now." Squall's voice was as cold and hard as steel, but the woman entering his office was angrier then all hell. And every single ounce of that fury was direct at _him_.

"What! What can you _possibly _have to say to me _now _Squall! What!" Squall narrowed his blue eyes, so like Arien's and glared at her.

"I deserve an explaination." Fujin laughed.

"Right, Squall. What was I going to do? Say, 'Hey Squall, I'm pregnant, so you're going to be a dad now.' You were 19 for Hyne's sake and you made it more then clear you did NOT want children. So what, _Commander,_ should I have done?" Squall stood shocked a moment. Arien...that boy...was his? _That _was why she left? A child?

"...M-my child?" Fujin rolled her eyes, not caring that she was being callous to the man that had give her the most precious thing on Earth.

"Yes. _Yours._ I left to save him from the rejection I knew he would get from you. I didn't want that. Not for my son. Admit it Squall, you weren't ready. You aren't even ready now." Squall simply nodded, his expression vague. He hadn't been ready. Hell, Squall **still** wasn't ready. He thought the news that Arien was his son would fill him with an odd sense of warmth or...or something. But nothing was there. It was a shock yes, but truth be told, Squall just didn't care.

"Maybe your right, maybe you _did_ deserve an explanation. But I did was I felt was right for him. And now, Seifer is right for him. Squall...I know...this is difficult to take in, but I _do_ want you to be apart of his life if at all possible." Fujin was trying to give him a fraction of the chance she'd taken away. Squall thought about that. But in his mind, it all ended up like Laguna and himself; hopelessly clueless and distant, forever trying to win the boys affection and forever failing.

Squall turned his attention to his window where he could see Seifer and Arien playing, the child laughing in delight and even through the window Squall could see how much Seifer already loved Arien. The boy who wasn't even his.

"No. I don't want that. It wouldn't be fair to him." Fujin took a step back, unsure if she heard Squall Leonheart correctly. He didn't want his own son?

"**What?" **Squall's spectral eyes focused on her with vague anger.

"I don't want him." It was a harsh reality, even for Squall to face. Fujin crossed her arms.

" He's _**your son!"**_ She bellowed at the man, acidic fury racing through her veins like never before.

"**I don't care**!" Squall couldn't find the words to say that would tell Fujin _why_. That it was better for Arien to be with Seifer and not have anything to do with Squall in a father-son kind of way. Seifer loved the boy. It was not an emotion Squall could cultivate so soon. Squall couldn't imagine himself being a father, it was just...not him. But he didn't know how to tell Fujin that without making her even angrier, so he said all the wrong things and pissed her off anyways.

"I should have figured. You _never_ cared about _anything _besides _work_ Squall. Not friends, not family, not this _damn _Garden and not me. Well, guess what?" Fujin's voice lowered two octive's and her eyes darkened dangerously.

"I'm not looking my son in the eyes and telling him that his father doesn't want him. You are."

* * *

A.n: Ohhhhhh rage and sadness! 

**Sorceress Fujin:** grins- Yes ma'am! I feel as though this chapter wasn't up to par or perhaps something was just missing, but I do like the ending, however harsh it may be.-muches her gummy bears- Well, I hope you enjoyed, I'm off to update Duality! And maybe, just maybe I'll figure out the next chapter for All You Got Left. lol

_Becca_: I'm sorry your having a rough time -gives her huggles and a Fujin plushie- here, smiles! Hoped you liked this chapter

_Jasmine: _WHERE ARE YOU! I MISS YOU! lol

i Ultimate!


	6. Daddy

**Chapter Five---Daddy**

Fujin gently pushed her son into Squall's office and closed the door behind him. Arien was confused. Was he in trouble? The man in front of him was mommy's teacher.

"Um...Hello Arien.." Arien smiled and waved at the man. He must not be in trouble.

"...I...I guess I'm you're father...Arien." Arien looked at him and looked at Seifer out the window and then back to Squall.

"My daddy?" Squall smiled ever so slightly and nodded.

"Seifer daddy too." Squall pondered this. Arien looked at Seifer and he looked at Squall.

"Daddy." Arien was looking at Seifer now but ice-blue orbs identical to Squall's quickly focused on him and smiled.

"Daddy!" Arien walked over to him and pulled on one of the many belts around his thigh, holding his arms up. Squall frowned and picked the boy up tentatively. Arien studied him for a moment and then smiled, pointing to the door.

"I want mommy." Squall carried him out the door and Fujin looked at the pair surprised. Seifer looked upset.

"Daddy!" Small arms were flung around Squall's neck and Fujin couldn't help but notice how crushed Seifer seemed. However, that changed when Arien struggled out of Squall's arms and ran to Seifer, holding his leg tightly.

"Daddy." Seifer smiled and bent over, holding the boy close and Fujin smiled, looking to Arien.

"I guess he's got two daddy's now."

Squall smiled.

"I guess he does."

* * *

Fujin moved back into Garden shortly after being placed on active assignment along side Seifer. They were granted one of the larger suites next to Squall's. Seifer was certain the Commander would throw an absolute fit. But he didn't.

"Welcome back Fujin." He smiled very slightly and very briefly before he was tackled around the legs by Arien.

"Hi!" Squall raised a brow.

"Hi..." Seifer only laughed as he started unpacking the final box. Shaine bounded in and plopped himself on the couch.

"Shaine? What are you doing here?" Shaine grinned.

"I didn't want to miss the show!" Fujin frowned. What show? She turned to look at Seifer only to find him kneeling in front of her, an open box in his hand.

"Seifer..." He smiled.

"What do you say?" His voice was low and soft as he slipped the ring on her slender finger. All was still.

"...Yes!" Fujin threw her arms around him, laughing as he fell backwards with her. Arien joined in, not really knowing why everyone was so happy. Squall leaned against the doorframe, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Congradulations, Fuu." Fujin stood and very suddenly, hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Hey Squall? Seeing how this is a happy ending an all... I got one favor to ask you." Squall glared at the blonde suspiciously. No, he was _not _getting a raise.

"Would you be the best man?"

* * *

THE END!

A.n: For reals. its the end. Yay! Happy ending! Hope you Enjoi'd it! It took forever but its here! Maybe a sequal? Send me reviews! Sequal or no?

-Ulti-


End file.
